User blog:Amontgomery1432/Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Amont's Movie Reviews
''FINALLY!! ''I've been waiting two years for this shit! Finally! Also, ye, I'm working on a rap battle. I'll have hints for a bonus battle at the bottom of this blog. AERB Episode 5 is taking longer to write than I expected. Ye. Until then, here's my review for Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi! RRRRRRRright off the bat, I wanna say that I have always been a huge Star Wars nerd. I grew up when the Prequels were coming out and I had always had access to the Original Trilogy. I really enjoyed the Originals, and I loved the Prequels just as much. When Disney bought Lucasfilm and announced the Sequel Trilogy, I was excited. Then, 2015 came and The Force Awakens was released. I loved it. Going into this one, I didn't know if they could top Episode 7. Boy howdy was I fuckin' wrong! This was awesome! But I won't leave it at that. I'm gonna do my best to calm the fanboying and speak solely as a wannabe critic. Yee, here we go. There was talk about this one taking place immediately where The Force Awakens ends. Well, they're right. After we get a space battle, we jump right back into the Luke and Rey story. I respect that. So many decade-long time jumps in between the movies, and finally we get a direct continuation. 'Twas glorious. Also, the island Luke is staying on, that was shown at the end of Episode 7, looks stunning, as do all of the setpieces and most of the CGI (more on that in a second). Daisy Ridley holds her own really well with seasoned Star Wars veteren Mark Hamill. Which brings me to the actors: Overall, pretty solid. Mark Hamill gives a truly Oscar-worthy preformance as Luke Skywalker, Carrie Fisher really brings her A-game with this one, Oscar Isaacs is still just as charming as ever, John Boyega is also really good in this, and Daisy Ridley is still very believable as Rey. I have to give credit to my boy Adam Driver, though. Kylo Ren is an extremely well-written character, and Adam portrays it flawlessly! Every tantrum he's given us in the two movies we've seen him in, as narmy as they are (except one very well justified scene in this movie), work in spades. I had never heard of Adam prior to him being cast as Kylo Ren, but he's quickly becoming one of my favorite actors. He pulls off what few comedic lines he has very well and excells in the dramatic scenes. I love everything about Kylo Ren and Adam Driver's performance (in this movie especially) really, really ''gives the character believability. The action scenes are great. It's mostly space battles, but it's some of the best space battles we've ever seen in a Star Wars movie. One scene in particular saw what I can only describe as the single greatest self-sacrifice ever put to film. I'm not gonna ruin it, but I'm pretty sure I came a little in the theater when it happened. The way it was shot really sold it and made it look absolutely badass. Oh, and that brings me to the director: Rian Johnson. Who the hell is that? I don't know and neither do you, but now we both love him. He really nailed this movie. Major kudos to him. Really looking forward to his spin-off trilogy. I've sang this movie's praises a lot, but there were some flaws. Some of them more promiment than others. This section of the review will focus on those. Firstly, my biggest drawback: Some random purple-haired chick (I don't know her name) briefly takes over for Leia towards the middle of the movie. That's not the flawed part. What the new girl does ''afterwards is: She completely shuts Poe down every time he asks her what the plan of attack is. The First Order have the ship they're on cornered really well and only time separates the Ressistance from death, but old Admiral What's-Her-Name just decides "Fuck you" and doesn't reveal the plan to anybody aboard the ship. If she wasn't such a bitch to them, maybe things would've gone better for everybody. That kinda sucked. Thankfully, the character redeems herself later on. Also, the visuals don't always work like they should. That's minor stuff, though, so it doesn't really ruin the movie. It just looks off. The visuals are a mixture of setpieces and CGI, but the two don't always mix well, which leads to some very uncanny vally stuff. One of the Porgs clearly looks like it's a robot/puppet at one point. Very off-putting. Another problem I had with this one is that, while several rather big questions are indeed answered, the answers, for lack of better words, suck shit. Some of the most important of questions are given really disappointing answers. Hell, some of the questions aren't answered at all and most like won't be. Sorry if that's quazi-spoilery. I didn't say which questions fall under which category, though, so ye. So, now let's address the elephant in the room: Carrie Fisher. As I said before, she gave this movie her all. She was supposed to have a large role in Episode 9, but she died soon after completing her work for Episode 8. Disney has said they aren't gonna CGI her back to life for Episode 9, and the writers had to do major story changes to both this movie and part 9 because of Fisher's untimely demise. So, I guess, Leia's gone. But what are they gonna do to justify this? Kill her off-screen? Retire her? I don't know, and it's a very worrying thought. I'm sure the writing team know what they're doing now, though, despite the brief moment of panic they no doubt had when Carrie initially died. I was very sad when she died. Carrie was a major part of my childhood, even if I didn't know her name for the longest time. R.I.P. Carrie Fisher. Always in our hearts Boyz II Men.jpg Billy Hatch me like an Egg DADDY.png Rachel Hunter.jpg Dan.jpg The Waynes.jpeg Slappers.png Question: Watching this movie has jumpstarted my inspiration for Epic Rap Battles of Star Wars. How would you guys feel about that making a comeback? How do you Feel About the Return of ERBoSW? Yee Nah, better not. The hype has already died down Alright, that's all I got for ya today. I'm planning to see The Disaster Artist in a few days, so I'm hoping that'll be the next movie I review. The bonus battle is very nearly done writing, so that'll be up soon. Hopefully. Ye. Category:Blog posts